We continue to follow patients previously treated on our high-risk sarcoma study. We are currently in the process of developing a new chemotherapy protocol to go along with our immunotherapy studies which are continuing (see Dr. Mackalls annual report. We will be asking a marrow purging study as well as molecular correlation studies. In addition, we have been considering a collaborative study with the University of Minnesota using a stem cell transplant consolidation phase.We have continued a study in osteosarcoma using a long-acting somatostatin compound (OncoLar) in an attempt to determine whether interruption of the GH-IGF-I axis will have salutary effects in patients with recurrent OS based on laboratory and pilot clinical studies previously conducted in our Branch. To date, we have entered 6 patients at 60 mg monthly and 6 patients at 90 mg monthly OncoLar. We have also entered 4 patients on 60 mg of monthly OncoLar plus 20 mg daily tamoxifen. The mean reduction of IGF-I levels was 52% at 60mg and 32% for patients treated at 90 mg, suggesting that there is no advantage to the higher dose of the somatostatin analog. The mean decrease in the group receiving simultaneous tamoxifen awaits accrual of an additional 2 patients. We have not seen any objective responses in this group of heavily pretreated patients to date. The treatment has been very well tolerated with very few grade 3 toxicities. - Ewing's sarcoma family of tumors (ESFT), immunotherapy, osteosarcoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, IGF-I receptor, - Human Subjects: Minor under 18 Years Old & Human Tissues, Fluids, Cells, etc.